


A VERY GOOD TIME

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 7 Alphas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Disappointed/Embarrassed Obi-wan, Double Penetration, Drunken night, Embarrassed Anakin, Hangover, Kissing, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Anakin Skywalker, One Night Stand, Orgasms, Orgy, Smut, horny Anakin, multiple threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: This was a challenge from my  friend 'Blazing_Darkness'.Challenge Criteria.No more than 2000 words, done in 5 days. An additional 500 was allowed to be added during revision. It has to be a scene between Anakin and 6 or more alphas.Anakin had a drunken one night stand with seven alphas while he waited to be collected when he was stranded on an Outer Rim planet after crashing his ship. This is the aftermath when Obi-wan comes to pick him up.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), Anakin/Multi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	A VERY GOOD TIME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazing_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Darkness/gifts).



The smell hit him first as Obi-wan first as he opened the door, the powerful scent of alpha and omega pheremones that were released during sex hung in the air, almost making him gag.

He turned on the light as he stepped inside and saw clothes strewn over the entire floor. Anakin’s robes had been hurriedly folded and placed on an armchair in the corner of the room with his lightsaber placed on top.

Then, as his gaze drifted to the bed, he saw them.

He stood in the middle of the room, his mouth dropping open as he gaped in shock. When the owner of the inn had laughingly told him that Anakin ‘wasn’t alone’ when he’d asked for Anakin’s room, he hadn’t expected this!

The makeshift ‘bed’ on the floor was nearly lost in the pile of twisted, tangled limbs. Their blankets and naked bodies were soaked with sweat and other fluids. All interlocked together as though trying to become one massive entity.

It took him a moment to find Anakin’s dirty blonde hair - which was the only part of him that he could actually see. The rest of his padawan was buried under the ... mountain ... of alphas.

As he let out an involuntary gasp, a pair of emerald green eyes fluttered open, instantly widening as they locked on his.

The Alpha’s head lifted, revealing his dark, blood red hair. His eyes never left Obi-wan’s as he shook Anakin’s shoulder. “Ani ... wake up.”

His movement woke his brothers, all of whom instantly started helping him wake Anakin when they saw the Jedi standing in front of them.

Anakin groaned as he stirred, his body was satisfyingly sore after the activities of last night. Then he noticed several hands urgently - but gently - shaking him. He slowly rolled over onto his back and was about to ask what was wrong when he sensed Obi-wan’s presence!

He froze for a moment, then he opened his eyes and offered his master a sheepish grin as he pulled one of the blankets up to cover his body properly. “I bet this looks funny.” He said, quickly looking away as he blushed.

“Not really,” Obi-wan’s shock turned to disappointment and disapproval as he pointed towards the ‘fresher' connected to the bedroom. “Go get dressed, Anakin.”

His Padawan stood slowly, the blanket wrapped around his waist as he slunk stiffly across the room, wincing slightly as he bent down to grab his clothes along the way. The ‘fresher' door closed and Obi-wan was left alone with the seven alphas.

They were obviously brothers, while they weren’t identical, he could see the resemblance and they all had varying shades of red hair from light pale copper to dark blood. Thankfully none of them made any move to get up.

The youngest Alpha, who was around Anakin’s age with strawberry blonde hair with grey-blue eyes, was blushing with embarrassment as he offered Obi-wan a tight, shy smile. “Well this is awkward.”

“Indeed,” Obi-wan couldn’t think of a better word to describe the current situation.

“Technically this is your fault though,” A slightly older Alpha with fiery orange hair blue-green eyes pointed out. “All you had to do was knock.”

“Enough,” The eldest of the heptade of Alphas rolled his light green eyes and shook his head, his short copper red hair gleaming in the light. “Please excuse my idiot brother, Master Kenobi.” He offered the Jedi a polite - if slightly strained - smile. “My name is Veran, these are my brothers Aren, Biran, Dain, Dylan...” Veran pointed to each brother in turn, “... And you’ve ‘met’ Crix and Zane.”

Obiwan’s gaze flicked to each of them as they were named. Aren who had golden coppery hair with ice blue eyes and golden coppery hair that gleamed in the light, Biran was black-red haired with electric blue eyes, Dain had dark blood red hair emerald green eyes and Dylan had auburn hair with blue eyes that were flecked with green. “Normally I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you but--”

“I think that’s Anakin’s line,” Crix interrupted with a grin, earning him a stern look of disapproval from Obi-an and a shoulder slap from Veran that made his other brothers snicker as he yelped.

xxxx

Anakin groaned as he laid his head against the shower wall, his face burning with humiliation.

He couldn’t believe this had happened. The only thing worse than waking up to finding him like that, would have been if Obi-wan had arrived a few hours earlier and walked in when they had still been awake and completely engrossed in the mind blowing orgy that had lasted all night and had stopped just after dawn because they had all finally succumbed to exhaustion. If that had happened, he would never have lived it down.

He was also glad that Obi-wan had arrived now, and that the night’s incredible - and spontaneous - events with Crix, Veran, Aren, Biran, Dain, Dylan and Zane hadn’t been ruined.

As the hot water cascaded down over his shoulders and Anakin closed his eyes, smiling as the memory dragged an aroused moan from his lips. His breath shook and Anakin bit his lower lip to keep his pleasured sounds from becoming too loud. What had come next had been wild.

_Anakin laughed as he was dragged out of Aren’s arms - breaking their scorching kiss - and down onto the make-shift bed by Biran and Zane. Veran, Aren, Dylan and Dain joined him a moment later. They were all naked, which had somehow happened without him noticing in between them barging into the bedroom and falling on the bed - all of the brothers kissing him along the way._

_The combined scents of the Alphas was overwhelming. So were the sensations from the fourteen hands he suddenly had stroking and caressing his body. The Alphas used their hands and mouths to slowly and teasingly explore every inch of his body making him gasp with each touch. In the end he closed his eyes and just let himself feel it, rather than trying to keep up with who was doing what to him._ _Every touch brought waves of pleasure, that had him panting and moaning for more. He could smell and feel his slick as he grew more and more aroused until he could feel it dripping down his thighs._

_Then he was flipped over onto his stomach and held against Biran’s muscular chest, his face inches from the Alpha’s while Zane lowered himself on top of him. His weight pressing down on his back. Anakin smiled nervously, his eyes wide with anticipation and trepidation as he realised what was about to happen. He’d never done anything like this before._

_His inexperience must have shown, because Crix knelt in front of him, tilted his head back and gently stroked his thumb over his right cheek. “Don’t worry, we’ll distract you.” He said with a nod to Aren and Dain who were suddenly kneeling on either side of him and as Zane and Biran entered him, he captured the Omega’s lips with his own. The shocked gasp was all Crix needed to slip his tongue inside Anakin’s mouth, while Dain and Aren descended on his neck._

_Zane rolled his hips as he thrusted gently inside his anus, Anakin’s back ached and he unintentionally pressing himself against Biran, who was underneath him, taking him supravaginally at a fast but gentle pace. At the same time, Crix, Aren and Dain were taking turns kissing him. While one of them kissed his mouth, the others kissed, licked, nipped and sucked up and down the sides of his neck, from cheek to collarbone. All five of them teasing him with their tongues and cocks until he was writhing and screaming in pleasure and release._

_Both Alphas came together a moment after he did, both pulling out before they knotted the Omega. Zane slid from on top of him and Anakin was quickly pulled forward into Veran’s arms and distracted with a wicked kiss that left him breathless. When he was suddenly shoved down with Dylan under him and Veran draped over his back. They entered him before he could catch his breath or even think of saying something, Anakin’s pleasured cry filled the room as both of them set a rapid pace as they thrust inside him hitting his prostate and g-spot at the same time._

_As soon as they were settled, Crix, Aren and Dain started kissing him again while Zane and Biran were content to sit back and watch while they caught their breath. This time Dain attacked his mouth in a long, dizzying kiss. While Crix and Aren tormented him, pressing soft, featherlight kisses up and down his neck._

_“Aren and I will be taking you next, Ani.” Crix whispered as he flicked his tongue around the shell of his ear, making Anakin gasp around Dain’s mouth. “I think we’ll give your arse a break and take your supravagina together.”_

_The thought of that made his eyes widen, his body spasming between Veran and Dylan as the two Alphas hit his prostate and g-spot at the same time._

_Aren’s eyes gleamed as he gently nuzzled Anakin’s cheek. “I think he likes the sound of that.”_

_Nodding, Anakin pulled away from Dain so he could speak. “ ... Please ...” He begged breathlessly._

_“As you wish,” Veran whispered in his ear and he and Dylan pulled out of his entrances simultaneously. The older Alpha rolled off him, while the younger sat up beneath him and pushed him gently into warm, waiting arms._

_Dylan, Veran and Dain joined Zane and Biran, leaving him alone with his two chosen Alphas._

_Crix settled the Omega on his lap as his brother moved in, letting him wrap his legs around him. “You’re sure you want to do this?”_

_Nodding again, Anakin leaned back and craned his neck so he could look into Crix’s blue-green eyes. “Please, please, please!” He’d never wanted anything so badly. He could feel their erections beneath him and just the thought of the two Alphas taking him together had his body burning with wanton need._

_His desperation had all the brothers laughing, as Aren leaned forward to kiss him. “As if we would ever dream of denying you.” He said, lifting the Jedi’s hips as he gently guided his hard cock into his slick-soaked supravagina. A long pleasured sound filled the air, ending in a shrill cry as Crix eased the head of his cock into his entrance and slowly pushed his full length inside._

_He was so full. Anakin’s eyes were squeezed shut and his breath shook as he clung to Aren, his fingers digging into his shoulders._

_“Ani?” Crix’s voice was laced with concern as he nuzzled the right side of his neck affectionately, “Are you alright?”_

_Anakin nodded as he relaxed, the initial pain from the stretch of both cocks in his oversensitive entrance had faded quickly._

_“Does that mean you’re ready?” Aren asked, cupping his face in his hands._

_“I’m more than ready.” Anakin pushed himself down on their cocks, driving them deeper inside him. “Now move!”_

_The two Alphas’ eyes rolled back and they moaned at the Omega’s action. They fulfilled his request a moment later, rocking their hips as they began to thrust inside him._

_Waves of pleasure shot through him. Anakin clung to the Alphas, his arms wrapped around their necks as he threw back his head and screamed in ecstasy. “Faster! Harder!”_

_Crix and Aren’ grinned at the desperate plea and their movements became almost synchronised as they quickened their pace, purposefully aiming for his g-spot with every thrust. Anakin’s eyes were wide, his body shuddering and writhing with pleasure._

_“That’s it...” Crix’s lust filled voice whispered in his left ear._

_“You’re so close.” Aren breathed into his right._

_He was too. Anakin whined desperately as the Alphas continued thrusting inside him, his body almost vibrating with need. They came together, both Alphas holding their own orgasms back until they felt Anakin reach his climax._

“Anakin!” The sound of Obi-wan’s voice and the pounding on the door pulled him out of his thoughts ... and back to reality.

Groaning as he felt himself blush again, Anakin shut off the water and reached for one of the towels hanging on the rack.

Less than a minute later, he was dried and dressed.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin walked out of the ‘fresher'--

To find all seven brothers grinning at him while Obi-wan looked somewhere between embarrassed and exasperated.

“I guess we made an impression,” Aren said, ice blue eyes gleaming with mirth.

As his brothers chuckled, Anakin glared at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Which would have sounded more believable if he hadn’t been blushing.

“We could _hear you_ in there,” Crix told him, his shoulders shaking with laughter as Obi-wan grimaced.

Putting his head in his hands, Anakin whined in mortification, wanting to sink into the floor and disappear. “Someone kill me now.”

Obi-wan placed a hand on his Padawan’s shoulder, “It’s time for us to go.”

The look on his face made Anakin wince and he knew that he would be in for a very long lecture. “Yes, Master.”

The Jedi looked to the seven alphas who were still in their ‘bed’, “Thank you for ... looking after ... my Padawan.”

Veran’s eyes gleamed as he grinned, “It was our pleasure.”

All seven brothers howled as Anakin and Obi-wan groaned. And as they left the room, laughter followed them down the hall. 

xxxx

“What were you thinking?!”

The sound of his Master’s voice made him cringe and hold his head in his hands as the Alpha stood in front of him.

In the short time it had taken for them to reach the Resolute, he had developed a very nasty hangover. Or maybe he’d had it all along and just hadn’t noticed it until now.

“Here I was expecting you to be in trouble and I find you with your own harem!” Obi-wan folded his arms and looked down at Anakin sternly. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

The words ‘I was drunk’, ‘it was just a bit of fun’ and ‘it seemed like a good idea at the time’ were on the tip of his tongue, but Anakin knew that would only make the situation worse. Instead he looked up at Obi-wan, his head pounding as he groaned piteously and said the words the Alpha wanted to hear, even if he didn’t truly believe them. “I will never do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story posted on this site. It's also my first completed ABO story. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks.


End file.
